Rebound
by shinespire
Summary: For Amstris, it's been 2 years since Edward dissapeared. But on Earth, it's been longer. Much longer. But now he's back. How will they deal with it? First fan-fic. And i'm nervous:s
1. in which it begins

* * *

Author's Note: So I kind of used artistic license on this. Ed sacrificed himself for Al at the age of 15. Al got restored to his 14 year old body. Ed got sent to the other side, but no one knows and just thinks he's died. AND NO ONE IS DEPRESSED ABOUT IT! That annoys me. I mean I know that there will be grief and mourning and something will always be empty, but Ed died for Al which is what he wanted. Oh and ages, they become important in the next chapter: Mustang: 31. Al: 16. Riza: 29. Havoc: 30 Falman: 44 Fuery: 26 Breda: 33. Don't think I've missed any one. Please review  it's my first one and I know that the writing's not the best but hopefully the plot is and if you could criticise – NICELY XD – then I'm sure I'll improve.

**

* * *

**

Re-bound

"Hehe. Umm...oops?" Edward managed to give off the perfect mixture of arrogance and sheepishness.

Behind him were the remains of an aeroplane falling to pieces, dripping petrol. The canvas on the wreck was tattered and the left wing was broken. Smoke was trailing from the front propeller up to the sky while the landing wheels were splayed out under the weight of the craft. The ground behind it was torn up with skid marks and other kind's debris caused by large impacts

Mustang and his gang, Al and practically the whole military stood with their mouths open looking at the spectacle that had appeared on the parade ground.

_FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK_

"SIR! If I have to tell you ONE more time, then you will get shot where no man wants to!" Hawkeye was looking at Field Marshall (1) Mustang down the barrel of her gun.

"Eep! I am on it Colonel! But Alphonse's on the phone, and I can't just ignore him! That would be wrong and uncivil."

Riza snatches the phone away from Mustangs and snaps into the receiver: "He will call you tonight after he finishes his PAPERWORK!"

Mustang looked shocked:"Riza! That was rude. I expect more from my sub-ordinates!"

"You and I both know that that was the girl you are going out with Friday. Not Alphonse. And how do I know that? BECAUSE AL HAS BEEN SITTING PATIENTLY FOR THE LAST 20 MINUTES INSIDE YOUR OFFICE!!!, WAITING FOR YOU TO FINISH FLIRTING!"

Roy finally looked over to Al who gave an embarrassed wave. The 16 year old looked round to Havoc and the rest snickering at the scene. Roy who followed the boy's gaze snapped his fingers. His trade-mark smirk appeared on his face at the yelping s of the team.

"I'm sorry Alphonse. I didn't realise, you see that girl was gorgeous, and I couldn't miss an opportunity for a date with a stunner like her. I hope you understand. What was it you wanted?"

"Well...today was the day that brother sacrificed himself for me and well I didn't want to be alone so...Ithoughtthatwecouldallgosomewhereanddosomethingbutifyoucantordontwanttotheniunderstanditsjustthat..."

"Alphonse. We would all love to!" Riza interrupted. She had grown quite attached to Alphonse since his brother's disappearance two years ago.

The rest of the office all nodded in agreement. Ed had meant a lot to them. They weren't exactly upset, per say, about his death as he had done it for Alphonse. They all knew that Al was the most important person in Ed's life which meant that he would have been happy in his decision. But something wasn't right if Edward didn't slam the door to announce his appearance or rant about his height. They all enjoyed the nights when they reminisced about him; twice a year: once on his birthday and once when he disappeared.

Alphonse had set the place and time with the other and was just about to leave when they heard something like a sonic boom and felt the military HQ shake. Then came the sound of an engine. But not a car, a different kind. They rushed to the window where they saw a strange winged _thing_ with smoke pouring from the back of it as it crashed to the ground.

Fuery spoke first: "There's a man inside!! He looks...just like Edward"

With that, they all rushed, along with everyone else in the building to the parade ground

_ENDFLASHBACK ENDFLASHBACK ENDFLASHBACK ENDFLASHBACK ENDFLASHBACK ENDFLASHBACK_

Edward clambered out of the cockpit. He checked himself over and was please to find that everything was working fine. His attempt at auto mail was sticking slightly, but with a grin, he reminded himself that Winry would now be here to install a better version. He turned round and faced his audience.

"Hehe. Umm...oops?"

* * *

Ok. There we are. It's short, but once I get into it, I'll make it longer I swear. I'm not sure if this counts as a cliffy or not but ho-hum. Anyway, like I said please review. When I get one review I'll update. If I don't get any...then I'll cry.

I based this of the British ranking system, Cuz well I'm English. And its my story. So mustang got promoted 5 times, up to the highest rank, before like emperor or whatever. Riza got promoted 4 times and the others got promoted up but I didn't bother putting their new ranks in. Oh btw, what is the equivalent rank of warrant officer? For Fallman I mean? Cuz we don't have it in the British army.

Shinespire x x x

Oh and I'm not quite sure what the title's got to do with the story yet, but I will link it. I will make it 


	2. In which it's explained kinda

Author's Note: Yes i got my one review :) so I'm taking it slowly. So thanks so much to SezaGirl26 for her review. And I'm glad you liked Riza shouting. I thought that everyone was a bit OOC but hopefully if you liked it then it was ok :). I'm hoping this one will be longer as i have a day off due to swine flu – i don't have it one of the teacher's (who deserves it for being a bastard). Who knew that serious epidemics could be so helpful? Anyway, as before constructive criticisms is always welcome as well as any tips, questions or comments on the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Re-bound**

"Hehe. Umm...oops?"

Alphonse stared at the boy, no man in front of him. It looked like Edward. But he was old, too old. Edward's only 17! No, he's dead. That can't be him.

Mustang also stared at the stranger. He was tall. About 6'2", with bright blonde hair that was in a short plait. His eyes were golden and held an expression of excitement. His clothes were strange as well; His trousers were pressed with a line down the front and his shirt was white and stiff-looking. The jacket had squared shoulders and was made of a material that Mustang didn't recognise (1). Round his neck the man had a brown bow that seemed tight and restricting to the Amestrian's whose sense of dress was loose and baggy trousers and shirts. On his head was a battered, dusted hat with a rounded top (I was going for a bowler hat).

"Nii-san?" everyone looked round to Alphonse and stared at the teenage boy. Surely he had lost his mind? Ed had died! And anyway he was too tall and old!

"_Hello Al._ _Oh shit sorry!_ Hey Al" about 3,000 heads whipped round back to the man. Was it Ed? Could it be? (A/N the bit in italics was meant to be English. Cuz i always figured that they spoke a different language to English and if he had spent 10 years in England, then Ed would start off speaking English)

The man practically sprinted forward, meeting Alphonse half way, and the brother's hugged tightly. Ed was pleased to realise that he was about 5 inches taller than his little brother. After a long time they released each other. Ed looked round.

"Hey Colonel Bastard. Long time no see eh?"

"Edward? How is this possible? You, you, you died! What the hell happened?" As hard as he tried, Mustang just couldn't manage an air of indifference. This was impossible! It was a Dead Ed!!!

"Heh, yeah i know it's weird. How about i explain inside? Away from prying eyes?"

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

Mustang sat behind his desk with Riza to his right. Al and Fuery sat on the settee while Havoc and Breda stood behind it. Fallman entered the room and closed the door behind him. Ed was staring out of the window, taking in a view he hadn't seen for 10 years (A/N Hehe, you all thought it was two years didn't ya :P)

"Fullmetal, why don't you begin?"

Ed started at the name Fullmetal: "You mean i can still be a state alchemist with my name? Oh gate (2), alchemy!" With that Ed clapped his hands and dropped to the ground.

A fist erupted from the ground and Ed stood back appreciatively. "Fucking fantastic!"

"Brother? Please tell me what happened to you!"

"Oh right, sorry Al. Well, after I sacrificed myself, the gate sent me to another world, called Earth. I went to a country England. And I lived there for a while. But while I was there, war broke out and I was sent off to the front line. That was in 1939, but i got captured in 1944. I was escaping from a POW camp, when i was shot. That bullet opened up a gate that was inside of me. But, because the gate was inside of me, it was mine. That meant that I could control how much the fee was. In the end it was only a pint of blood"

Al looked horrified at the idea of his brother on the front line. Mustang shook his head sadly, thinking about how hard it must have been for the young teenager to go to war. Only he wasn't a teenager any more.

"Fullmetal, another question. You have been gone 2 years. How come you look nothing like a 17 year old?"

"It's only been 2 years? Hmmm. I thought that there would be a time difference. So apparently, for every year on Amestris, it's 5 earth years. So I'm actually 25 now. And..." Edward walked over to Mustang "about 3 inches taller. Yes! Now who's a runt? Hmmm?" He cackled manically finally getting one up on the colonel who had tortured him.

"Wait, your 25? I'm only a year older then you now?" Fuery gaped at him

"Well actually I'm 26 in a week, and your birthday was a month ago right? So technically your only 1 month 1 week older than me."

The whole team looked gob-smacked at this idea. It didn't seem right for Ed to be old. He was the kind of person who epitomised teenagers. Short-tempered and moody but always did what's best for others. Him being 26? Well that was wrong!

Everyone jumped up and started bombarding Edward with questions.

"Yeah i know, i know i bet it's all really weird for you right now. But if you don't mind i need to sit down. I lost a lot of blood and ... i well... i wazzzzzzz..."

With that Edward fainted. Mustang leaped into action, lifting the man up. He remembered when he could carry the small teenager Edward, by himself. When he struggled under the weight of the man, Havoc and Breda rushed forward and took his legs. They lowered him down onto the couch. When Mustang removed his hands from Ed's arms, they came away covered in blood. He looked at his now red gloves in shock. Looking closer, Mustang realised that there was dark blood blossoming on the sleeve of the strange jacket. It looked serious. If it was true that Edward had sacrificed a pint of blood and now there was this blood, from a source unknown, it could mean only one thing: Edward was in serious trouble.

"Riza, call an ambulance. NOW!"

* * *

So, it might not be that much longer than the previous, so I'm sorry! But i only just decided the ending as I went along, so it might seem a bit rushed and un-planned. I apologise :) I would quite like 2 more reviews. And if you favourite/ story alert then please review!!!!!! It makes me feel like people like my story.

1) It was meant to be tweed – like a stereotypical English suit. But how do you describe tweed?

2) It was meant to be the same kind of thing as "Oh God" but seeing as he doesn't believe in God then Ed would say oh Gate instead.

Oh and i have a question: on the traffic section, of one's profile, what's the difference between visitor and hit?

Ly, Shinespire x x x


End file.
